Tigerwolf of the Sacred Mountain
Tigerwolf of the Sacred Mountain is the fourth episode of Gundam Build Divers. Synopsis Riku now realizes the scale difference between himself and Kyoya Kujo, who says he wants to protect the GBN world. As he wonders what he should do to get even a little closer to the champion, Magee offers to introduce him to a fellow Diver. Riku dives into the China-inspired world of the Estania Area to learn which path he should follow, accompanied by Yukki and Momoka, who now has an official account.Gundam Build Divers-Episode 4 Tigerwolf of the Sacred Mountain(EN,TW,KR,FR,IT sub). Plot At the Gundam Base's Gunpla Store, Momoka is overwhelmed: so many Gunpla with so many weird names! Nanami agrees - when she had to learn the names of the various Gunpla, she felt dizzy! So, she decides to help Momoka by offering her rental Gunpla. Momoka ultimately chooses a AMX-109 Kapool. Seeing the Kapool, Nanami is slightly stunned and then recalls its name after a brief moment. At Riku's home, he watches the battle between Kyoya Kujo and the JDG-00X Devil Gundam again and is reminded of how strong he is and of the threat the Mass-Divers pose to the game. He realizes he's nowhere near Kyoya's level and wants to know how to get stronger. In the GBN world, Magee laughs mirthly at Riku's question and tells him it's not easy at all, that he should keep building and battling, but Riku wants something more. Momoka, with her own catgirl-like avatar, then joins up with him, Yukio and Sarah. However, Riku is too occupied by the information Magee gave him and runs off, leaving Momoka flustered and angry over being ignored. Meanwhile, a mysterious cloaked figure watches Riku in a darkened room... In the hangar, the gang sees Momoka's Kapool, and Yukio mentions that girls like Sochie Heim and Miashei Kune have piloted the machine in the series. When they find out it's a rental, Riku can't help but wonder who made such a well-made Gunpla before deciding its time to set off. Momoka asks if she can join, which Riku allows, and the three suits launch, with Sarah joining Momoka. However, the girls soon learn to their horror that the Kapool can't fly, plummeting like a rock after launch, but are saved by Yukio and Riku. Yukio muses that whoever built the Kapool must have been an anime purist. Riku asks Yukio where the Estania Area is, and is told that they have to go to the Asian Server to get there. Going through a transfer gate, the gang sees the new area, which leaves Momoka in awe. Meanwhile, Riku remembers his purpose - to find the Toraburyu force and meet its leader, Tigerwolf. Arriving at the base of the mountain where the force is located, they are stopped by two TGM-79 GM Trainers, who brush them off and even threaten to remove by them force if necessary. However, they apologize for their brashness when they learn Magee sent them. Upon meeting Tigerwolf, Riku expresses his desire to be more like the champion, but Tigerwolf refuses to train him. However, he's forced to relent when Momoka and Sarah beg him to help, one of his followers groans that he can't help but quiver at the request of girls. Tigerwolf then sets about putting Riku and Yukio through various trials, but Riku quickly realizes they are pointless. After watching Momoka's impressive skill with her Kapool, Tigerwolf is confronted by Riku and Yukio, who complained about the useless trials. Tigerwolf is pleased they realize this, as the GBN world is not like the real world and dying here just incurs a small penalty. When he pulls a feint on Riku, he asks why the latter closes his eyes, even after what he was told and tells him that he has yet to assimilate into his Diver self. With that, Tigerwolf seeks to train them to be one with their Diver avatar in GBN, and to improve their skills as builders in real life. After a brief spar with each other, Riku and Yukio are complimented by Tigerwolf on their assimilation. Tigerwolf then pulls another feint on Riku, but he doesn't flinch. Tigerwolf ups the ante, and the two are tasked with taking on a Leo NPD. Yukio thinks it's a simulation battle, but Tigerwolf says it's the real deal, with defeat meaning a loss of points. Momoka protests, but Tigerwolf reminds them if they just want to enjoy the game, they don't have to do this, but this is a way to be stronger. The boys accept the challenge, but when the Leo NPD attacks, they panic and run off. When Tigerwolf reminds them of what they learned, they quickly regain their composure and counterattack. With Yukio distracting it, Riku approaches the Leo NPD and climb up its arm when it tries to punch him. Riku then stabs its shoulder joints with his dagger, and the resulting explosion blast him away. Luckily, Yukio used his body to cushion Riku's rough landing. Before they could recover, the Leo NPD tries to attack again, but Tigerwolf crushes it with a rock. As the sun sets, Tigerwolf praises the boys for their work before one of the GM Trainers crashes nearby, its pilot warning them of a challenger. A customized Tequila Gundam approaches, and Tigerwolf identifies its pilot as Daniel of the elite group Desperado, who hunts down high-ranking groups and challenges them for Diver Points. Daniel is disappointed by his weak opponent and uses a coffin-like missile launcher to take out the GM Trainer. Tigerwolf is knocked away when he saves Momoka and Sarah from a stray missile. Riku and Yukio activate their Gunpla, but Daniel's Tequila Gundam is too strong for them. When Momoka attempts and fails to stop Daniel using her Kapool, the boys resolve to do what they can. Using a feint attack, they successfully destroy the Tequila's pistols, but are then quickly knocked away. Before Daniel can destroy them, Tigerwolf's Gundam Jiyan Altron intervenes. Tequila fires the missiles again, but they are deflected by Jiyan Altron. Jiyan Altron then turns gold, and ensnared the Tequila in a beam of light. Daniel attacks with his beam cannon, but it deflects off the Jiyan Altron's body. Tigerwolf proceeds to unleash the ultimate secret technique, Ryukorodo. As Daniel is defeated, he laments the amount of Diver Points he's about to lose. Momoka and Sarah express their amazement at such an attack and Riku asks what it was. Tigerwolf reveals that its his finish move, that if one saves their Diver Points and reaches Rank C, they can gain access to. He also notes that it's different for each Gunpla and is also dependent on the Diver's fighting style. Once more, Tigerwolf urges the two to improve themselves and their Gunpla, which they happily agree to. Elsewhere, Magee muses that they've probably finally understood that the world of GBN and Gunpla have infinite possibilities. In a forest somewhere, the hooded figure calls in a a ninja-like follower and requests she follows Riku, who's power has been acknowledged by the champion, Magee, and now, Tigerwolf. Stats Characters * Riku Mikami * Yukio Hidaka * Momoka Yashiro * Nanami Nanase * Sarah * Magee * Tigerwolf * Daniel (Force: Desperado) Mecha * GN-0000DVR Gundam 00 Diver * RGM-86RBM GM III Beam Master * XXXG-01S2龍虎狼 Gundam Jiyan Altron * OZ-06MS［MPD］ Leo NPD * Tequila Gundam Daniel Custom Quotes Music * Opening: Diver's High by Sky-Hi * Ending: Ashita e by Iris Notes & Trivia * When Nanami is introducing the rental Gunpla, it is quite obvious that the Airmaster Gundam, Aile Strike Rouge and Ball are the only animated suits there - everything else is static clip art of various Gunpla. * The green and blue GM Trainer guarding the Toraburyu base is colored to look like the Martial Artist Nemo from SD Gundam Gaiden. ** The choice of GMs instead of Nemos here may also be a reference to the Nemo-colored GM IIs used by the AEUG in Zeta Gundam. * This episode debuts finish moves for Divers and their Gunpla — not counting Trans-Am, EXAM, Shining Mode, and so on. * It should be noted that although a Tequila Gundam gunpla makes an appearance, there is no model kit for it in real life. * The Tequila Gundam dragging the Kyrios Gundam's tail unit is an homage to the 1966 Spaghetti Western film Django, where the title character dragged a coffin containing a machine gun. References to previous Gundam Series *''Mobile Fighter G Gundam'' **Tigerwolf's announcement "Diver Fight, Ready...Go!" is a nod to the Stalker's announcements. **The Gundam Jiyan Altron's first appearance references the God Gundam's appearance in the anime's second opening. **In the preview narration for the next episode, Yukki yells "Yukki Finger" in a similar manner to "God Finger". *''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' **Yukki says that there is no god in this world when facing the NPD, referencing Soran Ibrahim's introductory line. Continuity Notes * In the scene where Nanami shows Momoko the rental Gunpla shelf, Harry Ord's Gold SUMO turns into a normal SUMO when the camera pans around the shelf. References